


Cloud Noine Noine

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine, Superstore (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine Nine/SuperStore, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: The Nine Nine stop of at a nearby store on the way back from a cop con, however a freak storm leaves them and the workers at that store trapped in. How long will they be there for and how will they get alongSet post S6 B99 and S5 SuperstoreContains spoilers and some storylines have been scrapped to suit this fan fiction





	Cloud Noine Noine

They were coming back from a convention in L.A. Jake, Holt and Terry took it in turns to drive, it was Jake’s turn to drive when he noticed that the gas was getting low, he pulled up into a car park before stopping the vehicle, “Jake” Holt said looking at one of his detectives. “We’ve actually ran out” Jake replies 

The rest of the squad moan before Rosa points out that they are right outside a store, the 9 of them step out and head in 

“Attention Cloud employees you only have 10 minutes left until the end of your shift” Garrett announced to those who were just packing up. The Nine Nine entered at that moment 

“Ugh great we’ve got loads of people coming in 10 minutes before we shut” groaned Mateo. “He’s approaching me Chey” he then whispered to Cheyenne. 

Jake approaches Mateo “I don’t suppose you sell fuel” Mateo stuttered before replying “well duh it’s a store we sell anything” 

“Apart from dead bodies and-“ Cheyenne added “Yeah well if you did I’d have to arrest you” Jake jokingly replied 

“FUEL AISLE 19” Mateo shouted, Jake took his advice and went over to the aisle. Amy, Gina, Rosa and Terry followed 

Glenn And Dina talked to Charles about frying pans, Glenn was engaged and excited that Charles was enthusiastic but Dina was less than impressed 

“They’re cops” Mateo blurted out to Cheyenne, Jonah, Amy and Marcus 

“One of them is also called Amy it’s confusing” Cheyenne said “I think this whole cop thing is more important than two people having the same name” Amy exclaimed 

“Look they won’t know if we don’t say anything” Jonah told Mateo gently. “Just go out there and treat them like normal customers” 

••••••

Jake found his friends and gathered them to the cashier where Sandra was. They payed for the fuel before heading towards the door. “Where’s Hitchcock and Scully?” Holt pointed out. 

“Great they are going to be in here for longer meaning we have to go into over time” Mateo whispered to Jonah 

“Actually everyone in here has to stay” Amy said followed by Glenn adding on to what she just said “find Hitchcock and Scully and meet by the tent area” 

“Why do we have to stay” Amy questioned as she linked in to Jake’s arm 

“If he’s called Jake... she’s called Amy J+A. Jonah and Amy J+A... can you see something” Garrett whispered to Dina 

“Yeah people are allowed to fall in love” Dina scoffed. 

“There’s a storm..Amy it’s too dangerous to leave they said we have to stay here until it’s cleared and they don’t exactly know the time length” 

“So we are basically going to be stuck in here and DIE” Glenn screamed 

“We’re stuck in a store, we basically have everything” Gina looked at Glenn “Gina Linetti-“ she introduces herself to the cloud 9. 

“So here’s to god knows how many hours or days we’ll be together” Jonah said before directing everyone to the tent area


End file.
